A Spartan's Curse
by Kaldis31
Summary: Three strangers appears in the world of the gods, yet one is no stranger to the gods. The question is, will one who hates the gods aid their children?
1. Chapter 1

"So… where are we? This looks like a forest of Midgard, but it feels… different" Walking through the woods, a young boy with red hair wonders. "You're right about one thing lad, this realm appears like Midgard, i'd even go so far as to say it is, but the air is rather foren to me too." Another voice says, this one sounding older, coming from the tall man behind the boy says. "I know not this forest, but i feel something familiar, as if i know this place" The man with ashen white skin says.

Walking through the woods where two people, well technically three, but we will get to that later. The first is a boy, around the around the age of 12, red hair on his head and covering himself with clothes of fur. in his hand he holds a norse themed longbow, the thread giving off a slight yellow glow, while strapped to his back is a holster containing arrows. His face littered with different scars, hands covered in strange blue paint and runes.

The man next to him is a intimidating sight to behold, a large body with muscles, his skin looking as if he had painted it white, a red line going along his body and over his left eye. His stomach showing a large scar mark. Clad with a pauldron on his shoulder and legs covered by fur. On his back he carries two weapons, one is a two handed axe, covered from its hilt in elegant gold trimmings and runes inscribed on its blade. The second weapon, or weapons, are two wicked blades, the blades coming from a hilt that looks like a demon's mouth opening.

"For now though, we move." The man said roughly and the boy followed. after walking for a while they come across a broken down tree and arrows on the ground. "Hm… these arrows… they look familiar." the main said, his brain slowly turning as he looked over the arrows. Suddenly, it clicked, his eyes narrowed and slightly growled in annoyance.

"What is it?" the young boy asked carefully, "This arrow, it belongs to either Artemis or one of her hunters." The man snarild out. "Artemis, you sure brother? i don't mean to sound disrespectful of you, but if that is true, then we are no longer in any of the nine realms." the old voice said again.

"Of this i know, keep your guard up, if there is one thing i know, she will treat us as a enemy, even if i weren't here," The man exclaimed, but before they could say anything, they heard the roar of some kind along with shouting. "Hm, sounds like trouble up ahead, want to go see it?" The old voice said. "The man simply grunted and ran along the boy towards the sound.

 **Pov, Artemis**

Of course, i had to run into Poseidon's _boy_ , of all the men i could have found it just had to be this little trouble bringer. i Looked at the Manticore in front of us holding the girl Annabeth, i was about to give a hand of command so that my hunters would fire again at the beast, but suddenly a red projectile comes from behind and stabs the manticores arm, it howls in pain, dropping Annabeth as the blade pulls the monster closer.

"Boy, now!" a gruff voice yelled as two yellow glowing arrows hit the monster, causing it to jerk around as electricity danced around its body. Than a axe glowing blue smashed into its chest, my eyes widened as the monster started to freeze into nothing more than a statue of ice.

Many times i tried to process what just happened, i don't remember hearing of a axe with such abilities, though that blade looked somewhat familiar. I was interrupted out of my thoughts as the axe is somehow launched out and returns the way it was launched. Following it i saw two people behind us, one a large calm brute looking at me with some anger in his eyes, the other was a young boy with a expert crafted bow in hand. I would not lie, I wanted that bow.

But, i could not just let them step in and just expect me to be grateful, they are _men_ after all.

"Who are you, why are you here?" I ask with authority, only the boy seems slightly intimidated, the man with ash like skin did not falter for a second, he simply looked annoyed. "None of you concerns." He answered roughly. I could not help but feel insulted.

"You will answer Lady Artemis _man_ , who are you!" Zoe shouted at him, for some reason, a chill went up my spine.

"We were just traveling, we didn't mean anything." the boy said, carrying himself now. "And how can i just believe that, strangers just appearing out of nowhere, helping us kill a monster and then just walking away. I do not believe that," I told them, the man simply looked at me for a moment before turning around, some of us took a step back when seeing something strapped on behind him, a head with horns and golden glowing eyes.

"Well, i'd be happy to answer ya questions m'lady, but we got business to get too." the head spoke. I did not know what to say, the Jackson boy plus a monster i could handle. But two unknown people and a talking severed head i could barely handle. "You will stay here _man,_ and i will have answers, even if they have to come from the head." I ordered, for a second i believe that he would just keep going, the boy stopped him. "Wait, let's just stay a little, we need some shelter for the night, right?" the boy asked, trying to reason with the older man, he simply grumbled slightly.

"Fine, we will stay, for now." I smirked a little, thinking that he had learned his place. After having a talk with the Jackson boy, i ordered the hunters to set up camp, the boys being forced to make one away from ours. After that i asked for the man to join me, his scowl was heavier now for some reason. "Now, who are you _man_?" He simply looked at me with slight annoyance and hesitation.

Then he gave me my answer, what he answered was something odd, my mind seemed to work hard as if to remember who he was, as if i have seen him before. Suddenly i felt dread and fear crawl into me, in my mind a image came. Standing on a mountain, the world was ending. All that from his name being said.

"Kratos."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy p.o.v**

"So, if you need to scratch your nose, do you ask the big guy, the kid, or do you rub it against something?" "Lad, i could tell ya the answer to that, but i would like to take that to the grave… once i find a way to die anyway." Currently, i could only look at Groover asking the most surprising, and sometimes freaky, questions to the head ever since the boy came with us to the "boy's camp" as the huntresses put it.

As Grover was about to ask another question i was quick in interrupting, "So, why exactly are you a severed head?" The head turns its eyes at me. "Well, lets just say that being infused in a tree while no mannar of weapon can even scratch it is not the most ideal way to live." I raised a brow at that, "Oh, ok. So… what's your name?" I asked the severed head.

"Well, you may call me many things, the wisest man in all the realms, the greatest councilor you can have, the smartest man alive. But you, you may call me Mimir." Mimir answers, i was a little lost on that, Mimir is not a greek name after all. "Ok, what's your name then?" I asked the redheaded boy.

Slightly startled, he simply looks at me confused, like he doesn't know how to talk to me. "Oh… um, im, Atreus." I was about to ask something else, but Nico beat me too it, rushing at Atreus. "Can i use your bow, it looks so cool, and it can shoot lightning,that makes it extra cool!" I could honestly not interrupt him, as we all were wondering that part. and i had to admit, a bow that shoots lightning is easily awesome.

"Um, sure, just be carefull." Atreus tells Nico as he hands him the bow and a arrow. Nico excitedly holds it, aiming it all over the place, Grover then hid behind a tree so to not get shot. "Um, not to be to be Thor and kill the mood, but meaby not give a bow and arrow to a child?" Mimir tried to reason, but was too late.

Nico fired the bow, into the girls camp… at Artemis tent.

…..

…..

…..

"BOY!" A loud gruff voice said in pure annoyance, Atreus could be seen sweating bullets as Mimir attempted to hold in his laughter. I could already see the lectureing we all where going to get, with a annoyed scowl and a pisst off look on the man and Artemis when the walked towards us.

As they came, the man opened his mouth to yell again.

 **Olympus Athena pov**

"ATHENA!"

I simply sighed, the loud yelling mixed with a sibling like annoyance could only mean one thing, Ares was mad about something, and it seems it is my fault this time.

"Brother, i am in the middle of a game of chess, your turn by the way Deimos." I said simply, trying to ignore the obnoxious tone of my brother, focusing instead on the game infront of me with the man in front of me.

Deimos, guard and son of Aphrodite, clad in little armour, the little known arm guards known as the Golden Fleece, a pair of bronze legwear and sandals. Tough like all children of Aphrodite, he held beauty to him, the kind of beauty that would make women look at you with lust and men with jealousy. His body looking like it was chiseled from marble, black hair pulled back and a short beard that covers everything but his mouth.

Tough the most strange about him, nobody, not even Aphrodite knows who the father is. One rumor claim it is Ares, another claim it to be Helios, while some actually bet money on Hades to be the father. The reason was because he did not age after his twentieth year, so he had to be only clue anyone can find is the mark on him, a glowing stripe going over his eye and chest. Simply looking at it alone gives me one culprit, tough if he even bothered to sleep with the goddess in the middle of his vengeful run trough Olympus i do not know.

Deimos looks calmly at the board, taking one of his rooks and placing it right in front side of my king. smiling, the man simply says, "Checkmate, my lady." That snapped me out of my thoughts, i looked at the board and simply huffed, "Thank you Ares, you made me lose, again."

"On any other day i would have insulted for losing to a half blood, but i need to know, did you use some kind of magic to grow my hair and set it on fire!" Ares shouts at me, simply lifting myself up, I looked at Ares and what i saw brought many memories back, some that i simply forgot, other that i wanted to forget.

Ares hair had grown longer, much longer, to the point it almost reached halfway down his back, a beard covering his chin could also be seen. Tough the part that had her eyes widen was that the seems to give off a flaming glow to them.

He simply looked at me with angry eyes, though i also saw confusion in them too. "Did you do this,because if you did, then i will-" "Athena, are you ocupaying Deimos again, if you want a son just have one yourself..." Aphrodite came bargaining in, interrupting Ares ranting. She interrupts herself as she looks at Ares, licking her lips as if she saw the best desert in the world right infront of her.

"Oh, hello there handsome~, who might you be?" I could swear i saw Ares blush slightly at Aphrodite and hear Deimos groning in embarrassment. Honestly, if my mother wanted constant sex and i had to stand right outside her room as guard and listen, i would do the same.

"Oh, well, i decided that maybe i should try something new, you know, and i heard some mortals talk about how long hair drives the ladies wild." attempting to sound flirtatious before the goddess of love. "My, it seems the mortals are right then, Deimos, come, your guard duty is up now." i could hear him curse silently at that, grumbling as he pulled out his weapons. A large bronze shield with a V mark on it and a long spear, slightly taller than himself and wrapped by a red cloth along the hilt. A gift from Ares known as the Arms of Sparta.

"Of course mother, just don't be too loud, i have to listen to anything out of the ordinary too." He said with slight humor in his voice. As they went away i began thinking, why, why now would Ares gain that hair.

A tough then came into my mind. `No… he is dead, i saw him die that day, but nothing has ever stopped him from breaking down the gates of hades… but then… could… could IT have done the same too him then… revived him as it did us all…` I banished those thoughts from my head as i went to my chamber.

"If he has returned… will it mean that ruin shall fall upon the world again, by his or by another's… i need time." i told myself, i could not just outright tell the other gods, for i had myself aided Kratos in killing Zeus. I needed time to think of a way to either have him gone or something else.

"The ghost of the past has returned… no matter if i like it or not"


End file.
